winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Annabeth Heather Torvald
Annabeth Heather Torvald is the Fairy of Sleet. She hails from the realm of Gracidea and is the fourth oldest sister of Aliana, as well as twin to Annabelle. Personality and Background Shyness is not a word Annabeth Torvald is familiar with; she is the most outgoing of any of her family. She is always jabbering away and having fun; she loves to party and hang out with her friends. Veiled underneath this friendly, exuberant exterior is a sharp, calculating agent; both she and Annabelle are agents of the Magix Secret Service, as Ali is. Much of her big actions and gestures mask an operative trying to gather as much information as possible. An unfortunate side effect is that her noise often drives away her target, thus she is usually accompanied by her more subdued twin and her shy pixie. In regards to her sisters, she cares deeply for all of them, and tries her hardest to protect them. Aurora's disappearance spurred this drive in both twins from an early age, and they've not lost it to this day. They both sense similarities to Aurora in their youngest sister, and tried their best to keep her from turning into Aurora. Annabeth loves to take pictures and has a good sense for potential modeling talent; she is an undercover model most of the time and always acts like it. She travels far and wide in the realms to walk in shows and recruit new talent for their agencies. But despite being realm-renowned, she does not take good print photos or star in commercials well, thus her main function as a walker and recruiter. As an agent, she and her twin are known as Double Threat; the twins operate best as a team, and are virtually interchangeable, to the extent that no one can tell them apart. To further this illusion, they speak of themselves as 'we' and 'our' around other operatives. Story Season 1 Season 2 While they are present for the first part of the ceremony, they slip out and miss all of the drama. When they are informed, they are honestly not surprised (they were they ones who suggested Ali to the MSS in the first place). Season 3 Both twins are called in to help defeat Aurora; they leave shortly after she is brought back to the castle. Season 4 Annabeth is not seen at all during season 4, but she is mentioned by Annabelle to be off on a photoshoot. Season 5 Neither twin is seen for the majority of season 5, but they make a cameo at the very end, at the ball thrown by Alfea to celebrate the defeat of Formido Opprimere. Season 6 Epilogue As retired models, they are held up as idols by some of the fashion majors at Alfea and are currently mentors to one named Claritta. Appearance Civilian Freshman-Sophomore Junior-Senior Graduate Winx Enchantix Believix Lovix AnnabethHeatherTorvald_Civilian_Freshman-Sophomore.png AnnabethHeatherTorvald_Civilian_Junior-Senior.png AnnabethHeatherTorvald_Civilian_Graduate.png AnnabethHeatherTorvald_Winx.png AnnabethHeatherTorvald_Charmix.png AnnabethHeatherTorvald_Enchantix.png AnnabethHeatherTorvald_FairyDust.png AnnabethHeatherTorvald_Believix.png AnnabethHeatherTorvald_Lovix.png Powers and Abilities Spells Winx Charmix Enchantix Believix *Double Team Illusion Lovix Relationships Category:Fairies Category:Female Character Category:Roxy13 Category:Minor Characters (GoD6A) Category:Generation 2 (Roxy13) Category:MSS Category:Family Torvald